gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge
Jorge Oliveira Roman Son of Hecate (This Character Belongs to Oblivion26) History During a visit in the Roman territory Hispana, visiting family that had moved there, Quintus Caepio, cousin of Marcus Brutus, fell in love with a rich senator that lived there, in reality Hecate (in her Roman form, Trivia), who fell in love with Quintus too. They had a child together, and Quintus names him....Quintus, after his grandfather. Soon, Hecate revealed who he truly was, which made Jorge's mortal parent love thier spouse even more. When the Hecate left, Quintus brought Jorge back to Rome and raised him to be a powerful demigod. Jorge became favored by the gods as he completed many quests for them, like helping Hephaestus get his memory back after Mnemosyne got angry with him and took it away, helped his mother Hecate when she lost her symbol of power, and helping Hera and the Hesperaides find the thief that had taken some of Hera's golden apples. However, his greatest quest began when he got wind that Krios was planning something dangerous, though it was unknown what it was exactly. All he knew was that Krios was stealing items close to the gods He seached for and fought Krios and his countless servants before finally figuring out what Krios was doing, by forcing one of Krios's servants to talk or die. The servant, being a hopeless coward, told him. Krios was stealing the items of powerful magic in order to release his master Kronos from Tartarus, by summoning him at Stonehenge. Rushing to Stonehenge with some comarades, Jorge arrived just as Krios had finished the summoning. As Kronos rose, Jorge fought and defeated Krios, and rushed to stop Kronos before he could be released from Tartarus. Thinking quickly, Jorge shattered the scythe, forged by Krios for Kronos to use as a weapon and to focus the magic to realease him, releasing all the magic and forcing Kronos back into Tartarus. But Kronos, though defeated, would not have Jorge have the glory of stopping his freedom without punishment. Kronos made all the released magic blast Jorge, incinerating his body. Using the last of his power, Kronos shot Jorge's soul through time, before sinking into Tartarus again. Jorge's soul finally arrived at the time 1994, at Stonehenge. His soul wandered for a few months, untill he came to Spain, the land where he was born, and was drawn to a mortal couple, Maria and Jorge Oliveira. The reason why he was drawn to them was because they were decendants of his Roman family in Spain. Unknown to the couple yet, the baby they were hoping for had died in Maria's womb, his soul gone. Sensing the void, Jorge's soul entered the baby's body, effectively rebirthing Jorge. However, when he entered the body, his mind became that of the child, and he lost all memories of his past life. After he was born, his new parents named him Jorge, after his father. The baby was born safely, though an unusual occurance happened. The baby's eyes, originally green, had turned light grey, because of the new soul that had entered the body, though doctors were baffled why they changed color. For years Jorge was a happy child, being raised by his kind parents. They also noticed some strange quirks in thier son. In school, as well as Spanish, he would speak Latin, and he was obssessed with Greek and Roman history, as well as Stonehenge. He also would cause strange occurances to happen, like accidently making a car explode, and often blabbering about monsters he saw. One year, when Jorge was sixteen, they visited Britain, knowing that Jorge wanted to see Stonehenge badly. At Stonehenge, Jorge saw a spear embedded in the ground at the center of Stonehenge. This was the same spear that he had wielded long ago, Nullam Infinita, to shatter Kronos' scythe. Taking the spear, he pulled it out of the ground. As it's power flowed through Jorge, his memories all came back. Turning around, he suddenly noticed someone he would have never noticed without his memories, and when the man saw him, he remembered Jorge too. It was Krios. Long ago, when Jorge had stopped Kronos from rising, Krios was forced to escape or be captured himself by the gods. Hiding for hundreds of years from the gods, he searched and searched for Jorge for vengeance, knowing he would eventually appear. He had finally found him. Krios flew into a muderous rage, killing many bystanders, including Jorge's mortal parents, and attacked Jorge. Jorge, remembering what Krios had done in the past and angry at his mortal parents' demise, attacked back. They were on equal footing in the fight, untill Hades interfered. Finally sensing the evil titan, the god ruptured the ground beneath the titan, sending him down to Tartarus, finally trapped. Hearing about a place in America where demigods could be safe, he took a plane there, though to San Francisco. There, he went to Mount Tam, thinking it was the new place of Olympus. He entered the Hesperaides' garden, and Ladon, thinking he was an enemy, atacked him, only stopped by the Hesperaides, who wanted to see who Ladon was attacking, though Jorge was almost dead. Reconizing his aura to be the same as the boy's long ago who helped them, they revived him back to health. After he had been healed, the Hesperaides sent him to Camp Half-Blood, where thier sister had went. Once there, Hecate claimed him once again. |- |- | |} Personality Personality Jorge is kind, if a little head-strong, and friendly, who loves to play sport, especially soccer, the main game of Spain. He is a bit patriotic to Spain, and if anyone insults it or its people he will get annoyed. He is sometimes protective of those he cares about. Has somewhat of a bad temper, though he can control it. However, if he is angered to a point, he will become uncontrollably angry and violent. Appearance Appearance Jorge is 5'11" tall, black hair, light brown hair, tanned from being outside a lot (He hates being coped up inside), usually has his lance Nullam Infinita strapped on his back. Gear and Powers Gear and Powers Jorge's main weapon is the lance Nullam Infinita, Unending Magic in english, forged for him by Hephaestus as a gift for helping him regain his memories. It amplifies his magic powers when he uses the lance in conjuction with them, and fires concussive blasts of magic. He also can use throwing knives pretty well, though he has none now. He also has a deck of tarot cards, though he does not know how to read them, he just carries them for good luck, as his mother gave him them. Abilities Abilities *Protection Spells- Can form barriers or mystical armour, strength depends on experience of caster *Levitation Spells- Can move objects with caster's mind, More powerful demigods can levitate themselves *Healing Spells- Basic healing magic *He can see around them 360 degrees at all times. So no one can sneak up on them. *He can communicate with wolves and dogs, and call them in times of need. *He can read tarot cards. *He can enchant weapons and armour to make it unbreakable, extra sharp, etc. *Due to being just a spirit once, he can sense ghosts and spirits, however; he cannot see them or hear them. Relationships Relationships